Naruto's Awakening
by MugenDemon
Summary: The young Naruto is tired of the boring lifestyle he leads with his businessman boyfriend, Sasuke, who never seems to have any time...So Naruto begins a torrid affair with his friend Shikamaru.  WARNING:  Rated M - should be X though.  RNR! :P
1. Part 1

_**Part One**_

After months of being left alone day after day by his boyfriend, Sasuke, Naruto had finally been driven to action. He felt bored and neglected by Sasuke, who seemed to care for nothing but working twelve hours a day at his family's business.

The two had moved into the spacious apartment in a high-rise building in the city after Sasuke had agreed to his father's pleas to join the family business in order to one day take over the daily operations when his father retired. In the beginning, it was fine to Naruto that his boyfriend was working long hours, but that had been over a year ago. It had become so tiresome not having the attention he deserved from a boyfriend.

Driven out of boredom, Naruto had asked his friend Shikamaru to come and visit him. He knew that Shikamaru was attracted to him and had always longed to be with him.

It was an overcast January afternoon and the snow had begun softly falling that morning. Naruto was wearing only the black lace robe that Sasuke had bought for him when he had traveled to Paris for business…a trip he had not allowed Naruto to accompany him on. He stood at the large plate-glass window, which was the entire wall from floor to ceiling, that overlooked the city, watching the snow fall from the lead-gray clouds.

Shikamaru had parked his car in a parking garage across the street from the apartment building. He once again pulled the pink envelope from the glove compartment and pulled the letter from within, written on matching pink stationery. He read Naruto's words, pleading for him to come to the apartment and release him from the boredom he had endured long enough. Shikamaru sighed and pressed the letter to his cheek before replacing it in its envelope and returning it to its hiding place.

The cold air caught him off guard as he walked out of the parking garage onto the

deserted street. Instinctively, he pulled the fur jacket tighter around his throat and thrust his hands into his pockets before crossing the street and entering the building.

Inside, the lobby was warm and inviting, with potted palm trees and a tile floor. The furniture was upholstered in warm orange and red tones. Shikamaru quickly walked across the lobby to the bank of glass elevators on the far wall. He entered one and selected the button for the forty-third floor, causing it to light up among its seventy-four brothers on the panel. As the elevator car began to glide silently upward, Shikamaru remembered the words Naruto had written, instructing him to the apartment and to simply walk in because the door would be unlocked. Naruto had also written "if you don't see me when you come in, I'll most likely be in the bedroom, it's at the end of the hall as you come through the apartment."

Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder at Naruto instructing him to enter his bedroom…

was there perhaps more to it than what had actually been written? An odd excitement grew inside Shikamaru as the elevator climbed higher, toward heaven.

Shikamaru had no trouble locating the bedroom, but he had not been prepared for the sight which greeted his eyes upon entering it. There, standing against the glass wall, looking out at the gray sky above and the city below, was Naruto, wearing only a black lace robe. Shikamaru gasped at seeing the blond boy's naked body through the thin, filmy material. His eyes devoured every inch of Naruto, from his soft blond spikes of hair to his cute toes, and lingered longingly on the boy's beautiful backside, which seemed even more perfect when viewed through the black lace of the robe.

Upon hearing the gasp from behind, Naruto turned his head and looked over his left shoulder.

"Shikamaru…" he murmured.

In an instant, Shikamaru was across the room and encircling the blonde in his arms,

pulling him against his body tightly.

"Naruto," he said in a throaty whisper before placing his mouth over the blonde's and kissing him passionately. He stopped to stare at the impossible blue of Naruto's eyes.

"I'm so glad you're here Shika," Naruto whispered, snuggling his face against the soft fur of Shikamaru's jacket. "I've missed you so much."

Shikamaru held the boy tightly and pulled his head back to kiss him again, deeply and lovingly. Their two tongues lapped at each other as their lips remained pressed together for a long moment. He then kissed Naruto's tender throat, causing the younger boy to gasp in pleasure and run his hands along Shikamaru's back, through the fur of his jacket.

Next, Shikamaru grabbed the collar of the robe and pulled it so that it hung off Naruto's right shoulder and exposed the small, pink nipple that had been visible through the gauzy lace. Naruto began to moan loudly in pleasure as the older boy moved his mouth down the blonde's throat to his chest and coming to rest upon the nipple, which had become hard in the cool air. He kissed it and caressed it with his lips and bit at it gently with his teeth causing the younger boy to shudder with the erotic sensations that coursed through his small body.

Taking him in his arms, Shikamaru carried Naruto to the large, ebony bed that was covered completely in ivory, satin bedding. He lay the blond boy down on the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him again as he pulled off the fur jacket and his shirt and kicked off his shoes. As he lay atop the other boy, he could feel his arousal press against his stomach. The two continued kissing as Shikamaru's hands explored beneath the lace robe, seeking Naruto's most secret, sensitive parts. He massaged the boy's thighs and then moved upward to feel the full length of Naruto's erection. With his other hand, he slipped underneath the boy, seeking the warm, moist secret below, and began to rub against it with his finger, creating and instant reaction in Naruto, who began to move his hips up and down against the intruding finger, which had now slipped inside him.

"I'm going to possess you Naruto," Shikamaru growled. "I'm going to fuck you like a man."

"Oh, yes, I want it Shika…"

"Not yet," Shikamaru interrupted, pulling Naruto off the bed and forcing him to kneel in front of him. Shikamaru then let his pants fall down to his ankles. Naruto stared in amazement at what he saw. Shikamaru's fully erect member stood out from a patch of neatly trimmed, dark brown hair. It was at least a full inch longer and considerably thicker than Sasuke's manhood. Naruto leaned in closer as Shikamaru pushed himself into the blond boy's mouth and began moving in and out.

"Ohhhhh…Naruto….," the older boy mumbled in ecstasy. He quickened his movements inside the other's mouth, bringing himself nearer to the exquisite pleasure they both sought. After several more minutes, he took himself from Naruto's mouth.

"Aahhh, give it back Shikamaru," Naruto grumbled.

Instead of complying with Naruto's demands, the other pulled him up off his knees and kissed him deeply again.

"Let me taste where I have been," he said, causing Naruto to melt against him, their mouths continually seeking each other in desperate passion.

As they kissed, Naruto reached out and pulled off the band that was holding Shikamaru's hair in a ponytail. The long, dark brown hair fell forward in a cascade over both of their faces.

Shikamaru lay Naruto back down on the bed, still kissing him and gazing into the impossibly

beautiful blue eyes of his new lover.

"Roll over onto your stomach," Shikamaru commanded.

Naruto obeyed and the older boy moved down and lifted the hem of the robe Naruto was still somewhat wearing. He moved his head up underneath the robe and gently kissed the firm flesh of the boy's backside. He once again sought out the secret place with his finger and began to insert one, then two fingers into Naruto. Soon the younger boy was moving his hips up and down on the fingers, pressing his backside into Shikamaru's face as he did so. At this, Shikamaru leaned further down and began to pleasure Naruto with his tongue and mouth. Loud moans and whimpers escaped the blonde boy's mouth at the new sensations he was feeling for the first time. Sasuke had never dared anything like this he thought to himself. Shikamaru continued using his tongue to drive Naruto wild, making him wriggle in ecstatic delight and moaning loudly, begging for more, and imploring Shikamaru to not stop.

Finally, Shikamaru could hold back no longer and he stood up behind Naruto, pushed the robe up off the other's backside, grabbed him by the hips, and roughly pulled him up so that his backside was now level with Shikamaru's hips. Naruto could feel the hot, rock hard flesh of Shikamaru's manhood seeking out an entry to Naruto's body.

"Make love to me Shika…," he begged.

At that, Shikamaru entered Naruto and pushed himself completely inside the blond boy's warm, wet opening. Naruto at first felt an intense pain at the penetration, not being used to the larger size of the older boy. Soon however, they were both moving their hips in rhythm, both moaning and gasping in ecstasy. Shikamaru held Naruto by his hips and moved inside the smaller boy, who felt so warm and inviting. He knew he had to control himself today so as not

to injure Naruto, whom he cared for deeply. Usually when Shikamaru sought out another boy, it

was no one he truly cared about, and he would go about the act in a much rougher manner,

usually to the point where the other partner didn't enjoy it at all. But Naruto was a rare treasure in Shikamaru's eyes, and he had longed for this moment for years now, ever since they had been in junior high school together.

A while later Shikamaru stopped and instructed Naruto to lie down on the bed on his back, and he lay down on top of the blond, kissing him gently.

"Please give me more Shika," Naruto pleaded. "I've never felt such arousal before."

"I'm not done," Shikamaru replied. "I want you to feel everything with me."

Shikamaru then lifted up one of Naruto's legs and slipped back inside him, picking up the quick rhythm the two had started earlier.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," Shikamaru told him.

"Oooohhhh, it feels so good inside me Shika…," Naruto moaned as he wound his legs around the other's waist, locking his feet together behind him.

"Now hold onto me tightly," Shikamaru whispered as he wrapped his own arms around Naruto and began to quicken his thrusts rapidly.

The two lay locked together, writhing against one another, Shikamaru inside Naruto, and Naruto against Shikamaru's tight, toned abdomen. Naruto began to feel himself nearly reaching his limit as the older boy kept up the frantic pace of his thrusting. The ecstasy Naruto was experiencing was unlike any other he had ever known. He lay beneath his lover nearly crying out in pleasure, raking his fingers across Shikamaru's back.

Shikamaru knew he couldn't last much longer either, especially with Naruto digging his finger nails into his back. The pain mixed with the enormous love and pleasure he had at

possessing Naruto so completely was driving Shikamaru mad with passion.

Finally succumbing to the moment, the two screamed out in unison as they both

experienced the exquisite release they had longed for…Naruto spilling onto his belly between the two of them, and Shikamaru, shooting his semen deep inside Naruto, and still thrusting for a moment after the release.

The two lay, still locked together in the same position, panting for breath, sweat dripping onto each other, and mixing with Naruto's semen, which covered both boys' stomachs. Shikamaru gently kissed and nibbled at Naruto's throat.

"I love you Naruto," he said. "I've loved you from afar for so long…thank you for letting me be with you today."

"I love you too, Shika-kun," Naruto admitted. "I've never felt so alive before, I don't know what to do though."

"It's ok, you pledged yourself to Sasuke, and we can be friends."

"I don't think I love Sasuke anymore," Naruto interrupted.

"I see," replied Shikamaru.

"But please, don't think bad of me Shika," Naruto said. "I'm afraid he will be coming home soon…and I don't want you to leave…I don't know how I can be apart from you again."

"It's ok, my little one," Shikamaru assured him. "I don't want to cause you any pain, so I must leave for now, but I promise that you will never be alone again."

"You're so wonderful," Naruto sighed, as Shikamaru stood up and began putting his clothes back on.

The two kissed passionately in the doorway before Shikamaru finally left, promising to write to Naruto that evening.

Naruto went back inside the apartment and to the bed, which was in complete disorder. I

better take a shower before Sasuke returns he thought. As he walked toward the shower, he heard the door open. Did Shikamaru forget something he wondered as he walked out of the bedroom?

"Hello Naru-chan," Sasuke said, putting his coat down on the sofa. "You certainly look like you've been up to something."

Nearly panicking and thinking that somehow Sasuke knew what had happened earlier, Naruto thought quickly…the two must have been in the elevators at the same time…one going up, and one going down.

"Oh, Sasuke!" he cried out and threw himself into the other's arms. "I've been waiting for you…I've been driving myself wild all day just so I could be with you when you returned!"

He immediately began kissing Sasuke and pulling at his clothing. Sasuke, not suspecting anything, responded instantly to the blonde's fevered attentions.

"Well, come along to our room then," Sasuke said.

"No, I've been thrashing around that bed all day Sasuke; take me right here, now!"

Naruto let the black lace robe fall around his feet and he pushed Sasuke down onto the floor in front of the fireplace and undressed him. The two continued kissing as Naruto straddled Sasuke's hips and Sasuke slid inside his boyfriend to make love to him.


	2. Part 2

_**Part Two**_

Several months had passed since Naruto had first invited Shikamaru over and the two had become lovers. They had continued to meet as often as they could, and Naruto knew he was in love with Shikamaru, but he had become conflicted over the past several weeks. Sasuke had confessed one evening over dinner that he had felt bad about how much he was working and that he was afraid Naruto would leave him if he continued to neglect him. Naruto had been taken completely aback by Sasuke's words. He always had continued loving Sasuke too, but had convinced himself that Sasuke would never understand him the way Shikamaru did. Sasuke then promised Naruto he would spend more time with him, a promise that he had so far kept his word on by coming home earlier in the evenings and planning a vacation to take Naruto on later in the year. Naruto realized now that Sasuke had always loved him back, but just had not shown it properly. But the developments made it harder for Naruto to see Shikamaru, and he felt as if he could not ever give up either Sasuke or Shikamaru. As a consequence, Shikamaru had become hurt thinking that Naruto was growing tired of him, and perhaps had just been using him. The two had not seen each other in three weeks, and their almost daily letters to each other had dwindled to once a week at the most. Naruto in turn had become depressed at his inability to be completely truthful to either of his lovers.

It was a warm April weekend now, and Sasuke had sensed the change in Naruto's mood, but had attributed it to "spring fever." Wanting to show Naruto how much he cared, Sasuke arranged to take Naruto out to a new club that had recently opened, hoping that getting out of the apartment would help his boyfriend's mood. Naruto had reluctantly agreed to go to the club because Sasuke was so enthused about the idea, and Naruto didn't want to disappoint him by saying he didn't really feel like going out, so he resolved to make the best of the night and just have a good time with his boyfriend.

The two drove to the club in the downtown, city center in Sasuke's black Mercedes. Sasuke was wearing a dark, pinstripe suit that Naruto thought made him look sexy as hell. Naruto had chosen to wear something a little more trendy. He had on a white, linen shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a white, v-neck tshirt underneath, and a pair of baggy, khaki, cargo pants. As he stepped out of the car in front of the club, Naruto smiled at how handsome Sasuke was as Sasuke passed the keys and a 10,000 yen bill to the valet attendant. Inside the club, bright, coloured lights flashed over a huge dance floor and there were tables and booths along one wall. From the dance floor, you could look up and see several floors of private lounges. Sasuke had secured a private booth on the main level near the dance floor because he knew how much Naruto loved to dance.

They sat down together and Naruto held Sasuke's hand as a waitress stopped by to take their drink order. Sasuke requested a bottle of ice-cold Cruzan rum be brought to the table since that was Naruto's favorite drink.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight Sasuke," Naruto said, pressing his head against Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm going to have fun tonight, and I know you don't like dancing, but will you make an exception and come out for a couple songs later?"

"I think I can do that for you," Sasuke said, smiling back at Naruto. "You go dance as much as you like and come fetch me whenever you want."

The waitress returned to the table with the rum that was in a silver ice bucket, another smaller silver ice bucket with ice for their drinks, and two Collins glasses. Sasuke poured out the rum neat for Naruto, who immediately began to feel the alcohol's warming effect. After three glasses, Naruto felt like he was flying almost and headed out to the dance floor, pulling Sasuke along with him. The two began dancing together, and Naruto, because of the alcohol, moved up closer to Sasuke, turned around, and began rubbing his ass against Sasuke. Normally, Sasuke didn't care for such behavior in public, but the rum he had drank was making him feel very good two, and he was enjoying the envious looks people around them were giving in regards to how hot Naruto was.

After a several songs, Sasuke told Naruto he wanted to go back to the table for a while. Naruto hugged him drunkenly.

"Go hang out for a while….I need to find the bathroom, but I want to keep dancing for a while. I'll meet you back at the table later."

The two then moved off from each other in opposite directions….Naruto was completely oblivious to the lustful looks other guys were giving him, and some even tried to dance up on Naruto as he moved through the crowd. Naruto just smiled or laughed and told them he had a boyfriend. He finally made it to the other side of dance floor where an illuminated sign directed patrons down a narrow hallway to the bathrooms. Along the hallway, Naruto noticed several doors which opened upon some private banquet halls that apparently were not being used that evening. What he hadn't noticed, though, was that someone had spotted him from the dance floor as he and Sasuke had parted and was now following Naruto across the room.

As Naruto returned from the bathroom, walking back along the narrow corridor, he looked up to find Shikamaru blocking his way, standing with his arms stretched out and resting on the walls of the hall, as if he were pushing them apart.

"Shika….," Naruto said in surprise, but was cut off.

"I see you're here with Sasuke," Shikamaru said, somewhat annoyed. "What's going on Naruto? Why don't you see me anymore or even write to me?"

Naruto was caught off guard at Shikamaru's tone and immediately noticed that Shikamaru must have already had a lot to drink. Naruto couldn't help but notice too how absolutely sexy Shikamaru looked. He had his hair in his usual ponytail and was wearing a black, button-down shirt and black pants.

"I want to see you Shikamaru," Naruto began. "I just haven't been able to lately. Sasuke's different…."

"You think Sasuke's better than me, don't you?" Shikamaru demanded, misunderstanding Naruto's words. "He's more high class for you isn't he?"

"No, it's not like that at all," Naruto started it say. "It's just….You don't understand Shikamaru…"

"You're right," Shikamaru said as Naruto tried to go around him in the narrow passageway. "Maybe I'm just low class, and all I can understand are whores."

He then grabbed Naruto around his waist and began pulling him into one of the empty banquet rooms, kicking the door shut behind him. Shikamaru violently kissed Naruto's mouth, pulling Naruto's hair to keep his head still.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto cried. "Stop it…what are you doing?"

Shikamaru continued pulling Naruto across the room as the younger blonde boy struggled to free himself from the older, stronger boy. Shikamaru picked up Naruto and threw him onto one of the tables, onto his back, and climbed onto the table over Naruto.

"I'll show you how much I understand whores," Shikamaru growled, pulling the linen shirt down off Naruto's shoulders. Naruto instinctually moved his hands up to try and push Shikamaru back off of him, but the older boy was much stronger. Shikamaru next reached down and ripped open the front of Naruto's tshirt, running his hands over the blonde's soft skin.

"Stop it Shikamaru," Naruto said, still pushing against Shikamaru's chest.

Shikamaru grabbed the waistband of Naruto's cargo pants and pulled them down and off, letting them fall to the floor. His hand then moved down over the blonde's silk boxers. He roughly grabbed at Naruto's secret parts. His hand slipped inside through the fly on the boxers, and he then used both hands to rip them open, tearing them completely from Naruto's body. He then forcefully turned Naruto over on his stomach, grabbing onto Naruto's shoulder with one hand and unbuckling his belt with the other. He moved his pants down off his hips and lay down against Naruto, pushing inside the blonde.

Naruto groaned painfully as Shikamaru entered him, but at the same time, feeling aroused beyond belief at the passionate, almost crazed way Shikamaru was possessing him. As Shikamaru began speeding up his pace of thrusts, Naruto became even more aroused and began moving his hips back to meet Shikamaru's thrusts. Shikamaru grabbed a handful of blonde hair, pulling Naruto's head back and biting at the back of his neck. He licked Naruto's ear, and kissed him roughly on his neck.

"Shika….take all of me…." he mumbled.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru cried out as he began to release in orgasm inside Naruto. "I love you Naruto!"

"Shikamaru….Shikamaru," Naruto panted, covered in sweat. "Shikamaru…"

Shikamaru looked down into Naruto's obscenely blue eyes and felt his anger melt away. He let Naruto turn over onto his back again, and the two embraced passionately, kissing each other with the longing both had tried to repress from not seeing each other for so many long days. Sweat was dripping off Shikamaru as he held Naruto tightly against him.

"Naruto, I can't ever live without you," he said, almost crying. "Please don't ever throw me aside."

"Shikamaru," Naruto said softly, realizing how much it must have hurt his lover to not have seen him in so long. "I'm sorry I've not made time to see you. I've wanted to, please don't ever doubt that."

"I love you with all my heart Naruto," Shikamaru said. "I know it puts you in an awful situation, and I want to deal with that with you and help you and give you anything you need…"

"I love you too Shika," Naruto said. "I've felt so caged lately, I need to talk to you, we need to be completely open with each other, I'm with Sasuke, but I cannot give either of you up, and it's tearing me apart. I'm not asking you to make a decision for me…."

He trailed off as Shikamaru leaned down and kissed him again.

"I understand, little one. I'll never force you to make a choice. All I ask is that you share yourself. Now, you better get back out there…you may be missed soon. I'm sorry I've ruined some of your clothes. I'll take you shopping soon. For now though, I'm going to go home. I don't want to make an awkward situation for you here."

"I love you, Shika. Please be safe, have someone drive you home, please."

"I will, I'll call Shino to pick me up. Goodbye for now."

"I'll write to you in the morning," Naruto said, reluctant to leave Shikamaru's embrace.

He pulled his pants back on quickly and removed the torn tshirt, buttoning up the linen shirt a little higher and hoping Sasuke wouldn't notice.


	3. Part 3

_**Part Three**_

Naruto woke up with Sasuke's arms around him and his hard manhood pressed against him, rubbing his soft skin. Sasuke started kissing the back of Naruto's neck and running his hands through the soft blonde hair.

In his half-awake state, Naruto felt like he was dreaming as Sasuke moved against him. He sighed audibly, loving the almost unreal quality reality had at the moment…the lightening of the day, the coziness of being in his bed, the soft comfort of the satin sheets, the warmth of his boyfriend's naked body against his own naked body. The sunlight in June was brighter and more beautiful than any other time of the year he thought to himself.

Sasuke reached around and began to stroke Naruto's erection with one had while carefully probing Naruto's opening with the other. He pressed two fingers into Naruto, making the blonde boy moan and begin to writhe back against the fingers. Sasuke then wrapped his arms around Naruto and eased himself inside his boyfriend, moving slowly at first, enjoying the sensation he hadn't felt in several weeks. Sasuke's work had become unbearable over the past month or so….so much so that he had to break his promise to Naruto about spending more time with him. His father had recently made the decision to acquire another company, and much of the burden of integrating the two businesses was being left to Sasuke.

As Sasuke's thrusting grew deeper and more rapid, Naruto began to cry out in pleasure. He reached his arm backwards over his head, touching Sasuke's face and hair with his fingers…Sasuke began sucking one of the fingers as he neared his point of release.

"Oh, Sasuke…give me all of you," Naruto cried out as he began to orgasm from Sasuke's hand on his hard flesh...the semen spilling out across Sasuke's hand and onto the patch of blonde hair that Naruto kept neatly trimmed.

"Take all of me then Naru-chan..." Sasuke trailed off as he experienced his own orgasm, leaving his white blood inside of his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms so tightly around Naruto as the strong sensations continued through his body, he suddenly became worried of breaking one of Naruto's ribs.

"I'm sorry," he said, releasing his grip. "I don't want to hurt you."

"No, Sasuke," Naruto murmured, only now becoming fully awake. "I love your strength."

He turned around in bed and he and Sasuke kissed for a few moments.

"Naruto," Sasuke began. "I'm sorry I'm going to be gone for over a week because of work…but there's no way for me to get out of it."

"It's ok…"

"No, it isn't really. I know it hurts you and I know you're disappointed that we have to postpone our vacation…"

"Let's not talk about it again," Naruto said, feeling the same vague mix of apprehension and excitement he had when Sasuke had first told him that he would be required to travel for work.

"I was so angry at my father for not even telling me he planned to buy out this other company. When I found out I demanded to know why, and he slapped me and told me I have no business speaking to him that way. Now he's piling all this responsibility on me, and I can't back away."

Naruto put his head onto Sasuke's chest and comforted him as best he could, however, he couldn't help but be tired of Sasuke's endless talk of work and of his overbearing father. Instead, his mind wandered to the telephone call he had made to Shikamaru only minutes after Sasuke had called him from work to tell him about the trip.

"Well, I had better get showered and head off to the airport," Sasuke said as he got out of bed and put on a robe. "Thank you for packing my things last night when I had to stay late at the office."

"It's ok," Naruto laughed. "I wouldn't want you showing up for any of your meetings with mismatched socks or an ugly tie, which, you know, could happen if you had packed for yourself."

Sasuke turned around at the bathroom door and smiled at the joke, knowing it was actually quite true.

"I love you, Naru-chan."

"I love you too Sasuke," Naruto replied dreamily, his mind thinking of a thousand things all at once as he lay back against the satin-covered pillows.

Naruto walked quickly across the platform after stepping off the train he had taken from his apartment. He knew the route well now and no longer needed Shikamaru to pick him up. It was only a few short blocks to the walk-up flat that Shikamaru shared with his best friend Shino. The two lived on the opposite side of the sprawling metropolis, in a more run-down but affordable neighborhood than Naruto lived in with Sasuke. Shikamaru worked for a bunch of clubs in the city and was responsible to finding and booking new talent to play at the clubs. He very much enjoyed music, so the job was perfect for him. And while it paid alright, Shikamaru loved doing it, so he felt he would rather stay in the area and enjoy his work rather than doing something he didn't enjoy as much for more pay.

As he walked along the street Naruto couldn't help but smile. He felt so alive and happy on his way to see his lover. He was wearing a white, v-neck sweater with nothing underneath, a pair of khaki pants, white tennis shoes, and a pair of boxers he had found in a store which were made from transparent, black silk. He stopped at a familiar corner market to pick up a few things on his way, and bought fresh bread from one of the street vendors, who were now as familiar to him (and he to them) as any of the residents of the neighborhood.

"Hello Grandma XuSi," he said to an old lady who always had a booth set up outside of Shikamaru's building and sold flowers. She lived in the building too, and Shikamaru had always been fond of her and he knew she had little money, so he would buy flowers from her every four days without fail, whether or not he needed them. In turn, she treated Shikamaru and Shino as family, often leaving them baked sweets for their kindness. In his turn, Naruto had become part of the shared "family" also.

"Oh Naruto!" the old woman exclaimed, "What a surprise to see you on a Saturday. But maybe I should have known…Shikamaru was down this morning and bought two bunches of wildflowers today! It isn't often that happens, and now I see why."

She chuckled, proving that she knew more than she let on about Naruto's visits. She patted Naruto's hand and he bowed deeply in deference to her before climbing the stone steps which lead inside the building.

"You always surprise me Grandma!" Naruto laughed. "May you always stay young!"

She chuckled again as Naruto disappeared into the building, only noticing after he was gone the jar of pickled plums he had left for her.

Naruto walked up the few flights of stairs to get to Shikamaru's and Shino's flat, which was on the third floor. He opened the door with the key Shikamaru had given him and walked in, smiled at the familiar sight of unmatched furniture, discarded articles of clothing, books strewn all over, and various other peculiar objects that all reminded him of Shikamaru. He noticed the wildflowers in a huge vase sitting on the dining table. Shino didn't appear to be home, but he could hear Shikamaru talking, probably on the telephone. He set down the packages of food he had picked up on his way and his backpack, walked down the hallway to the third bedroom, which Shino and Shikamaru shared as an "office." He pushed open the door, catching Shikamaru's attention. Shikamaru was wearing a grey, beat-up looking hoodie, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and no shoes or socks. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, as always. The moment he caught Shikamaru's warm, brown eyes, Naruto was seized with a lustful appetite. Naruto smiled and gave Shikamaru a look of desire he had seen only a few times before, walked back out of the room, and across the hall to Shikamaru's bedroom.

"I'll have to call you back." he heard Shikamaru say and then instantly drop the telephone back to its resting place.

Shikamaru stopped in the doorway of his bedroom for a moment, devouring the sight of Naruto laying on the bed with his arms over his head and part of his stomach showing from where his sweater had pulled up. His boxers were showing above the waistband of his pants.

"I wish I had my camera," Shikamaru said. "I'd always like to see you the way you look right now."

"You could always go find it, Shika," Naruto teased.

"Fuck that," Shikamaru said coming across the room and climbing onto the bed.

He lay down on Naruto, spreading the blonde boy's legs apart as he did so. They two kissed wildly, Shikamaru biting at Naruto's throat as his hands moved up under the sweater, finding the boy's nipples and teasing them with his fingers. Naruto moaned deeply, kissing Shikamaru as the two began moving their hips together, almost unconsciously. Naruto pulled the hoodie off, over Shikamaru's head, exposing the tanned skin beneath. His hands moved up, exploring across Shikamaru's lightly hairy chest. He then reached up and pulled out the band from the boy's ponytail, letting the long, dark, thick hair fall down over his face. He put his arms around Shikamaru's neck and snuggled against him, inhaling the intoxicating smell of the cologne he wore.

"I've missed you so much, Naruto," Shikamaru said in a throaty voice. "Are you really staying until next Sunday?"

"I'm staying at least that long," Naruto replied, pushing his hands down beneath the waistband of Shikamaru's jeans and feeling the strong muscles of his hips. "Now get me out of these clothes and fuck me."

Naruto was out of his sweater and pants in no time, but Shikamaru stopped to enjoy the new boxers. He crouched down and kissed Naruto along his abdomen, watching the prominent erection moving beneath the sheer fabric. He pulled down the boxers an inch or so and continued kissing, kissing Naruto's hip bone, then the blonde hair, and finally pulling the boxers down and off, he took Naruto in his mouth.

Naruto gasped aloud at Shikamaru's warm, wet mouth on him. He pushed forward, making himself go in a little deeper. Shikamaru stopped after several minutes and then lifted Naruto's legs up and put them over his shoulders. His tongue then went down, exploring Naruto's most private spot.

"I feel like I'm going to explode," Naruto gasped as Shikamaru's tongue entered him.

Shikamaru continued for a while longer, then stood up and stripped off his jeans and boxers. He got back on the bad, staying on his knees as he lifted Naruto's right leg up and put it over his shoulder. Naruto wrapped his other leg around Shikamaru's waist and the rock hard Shikamaru entered him all the way at once.

"Take me, please," Naruto begged.

Shikamaru began slamming in and out of Naruto, feeling the blonde boy holding onto him as he thrust back and forth.

"I'll fuck you like you've never been fucked before," Shikamaru said, lifting up Naruto's hips, making his back arch up off the bed. As he continued his rapid thrusting in this way, Shikamaru began hitting Naruto's most sensitive area within him. He began moaning uncontrollably as Shikamaru hit the spot over and over. Naruto's hands were still thrown back above his head, and he was now frantically clutching at the bedding as Shikamaru continued to pleasure him, never easing his pace.

Suddenly, Naruto cried out in ecstasy. Shikamaru looked down and saw that he had given Naruto an orgasm without either of them touching Naruto's erection. The sight of Naruto's fluid streaming across his belly while he continued his pace of thrusts made Shikamaru become aroused beyond reason and soon he too was spilling forth his semen, filling Naruto with it as he threw back his head, the dark brown hair cascading down his back.

He lay down with Naruto under the covers, the two kissing each other passionately. Soon Shikamaru fell asleep in Naruto's arms, the blonde felt as if he was complete for the first time in his young life.

A while later, as Shikamaru continued sleeping, Naruto heard the front door open and close. Shino must be home he thought to himself. A few minutes later, the bedroom door opened.

"Are you home, Nara?" Shino asked, sticking his head around the door. "Oh, hey, Naruto."

"He's asleep Shino, give me a couple minutes and I'll come talk to you," Naruto whispered. Shino gave Naruto a thumbs up sign and closed the door.

Naruto gently slipped out of bed so as not to disturb is sleeping lover. He pulled on the hoodie Shikamaru had been wearing along with his boxers. He then looked around and found a pair of Shikamaru's gym shorts and put them on. He walked down the hallway to the main part of the flat and found Shino in the kitchen making tea.

"Would you like some tea, Naruto-chan?" he asked as the blonde boy sat down at the dining table, which stood between the kitchen and the living room of the flat.

"Sure, that sounds great!" Naruto replied. "If you're hungry, I bought some cheese and bread on my way here, I'm going to have some….I'm suddenly rather starved."

The two sat across from each other at the table, drinking the tea and eating their snack.

"I really feel different, Shino," Naruto was saying. "Sometimes it scares me that I feel so happy…almost like I'm tempting fate. I'm just unsure if I'm being a terrible person…you know what I mean."

"Naruto, you have to live for yourself at some point, even though I'm sure you don't want to hurt people, it's just a part of life," Shino told him. "I have to say I really like knowing you, so in a selfish way, I'm gaining your friendship by you knowing Nara. At the same time, I don't want you to get hurt either. Nara is like a brother to me, but at the same time, I've see all his sides, and he can be thoughtless and cruel sometimes. It's just part of who he is."

"Yeah, I've kind of had glimpses of that side," Naruto said, thinking back to the night he ran into Shikamaru at the club Sasuke had taken him to. "I think everyone has their own bad sides though….Am I not being awfully selfish by not leaving Sasuke and still loving him?"

"I don't think you are a bad person, but you are right, I think everyone has faults. As long as you are aware of it though, you can deal with it and things have a chance to work out."

"Yeah…I like being here right now, with you and Shika, that's all that matters to me right now," Naruto said.


	4. Part 4

_**Part Four**_

It was Saturday evening, and Naruto was sitting at the dining table with Shino sitting across from him. Shino worked in a casino and was attempting to teach Naruto how to stack a deck of cards. Shikamaru was lying on a couch not far away, watching as Naruto's frustration began to grow, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a black sweater with small, green Argyle diamonds across the front of the chest. He couldn't help but think of how cute Naruto looked sitting in the wooden chair, with one leg hanging down to the floor and the other foot resting on the seat of the chair and how cute the blonde looked in Shikamaru's hoodie and a pair of khaki shorts. But, all of them knew that Sasuke would be returning the next day, so Naruto would have to leave tomorrow to go back to his other life. Because of this, a rather melancholic atmosphere had punctuated the day. Shikamaru didn't want to have the last full day of Naruto's visit to be unhappy, so he had been trying to think of a way to distract his lover from their inevitable parting.

"Aww, Shino, I don't think I'll ever understand how to do it right," Naruto said putting the cards down on the table.

"You'll learn, it takes time is all," Shino replied. "It took me years to get this good."

"Well who has years when you only have a few hours…" Naruto trailed off sadly, while the look on his face changed to one of utter despair.

Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh from his vantage point on the couch. He had seen so many sides of Naruto he hadn't known before during their casual friendship, when Shikamaru had been madly in love with Naruto but not had the courage to confess until much later. For him, even seeing this sad side of Naruto was like a gift. He got up from the couch and stood behind Naruto, wrapping his arms around the blonde boy and nuzzling his face against his neck, his long brown hair falling over his face as he did so, free of its band which usually held it in a ponytail.

"Isn't my boy beautiful, Shino?" he asked, kissing Naruto's neck.

"He's fucking adorable, you know that," Shino said.

"Yeah, I just wanted you to say it too," Shikamaru said, laughing.

"You're such a loser, Nara," Shino said getting up from the table. "But I hope both of you are hungry. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Oh, I can't wait!" Naruto exclaimed. "I've been smelling the broth cooking and nearly dying to try it."

Shino had gone out to the market earlier in the day and come back and was making broth for shoyu ramen. Shino did most of the cooking at the apartment as it was something he liked to do and was very good at it.

"I just need to get the noodles ready," Shino said getting up from the table and walking over to the kitchen area.

"Hey, little one, why don't we go for a walk after dinner," Shikamaru said to Naruto, hoping it might improve his mood. "We've just been sitting around here all day, and I feel a little restless."

"Yeah, that would be nice, Shika."

There was a huge public park nearby where Shikamaru lived. He and Naruto walked there after dinner, as the sun was going down and evening was descending upon the city. The park had been established over a hundred years ago and covered many acres. There were winding footpaths that led through different styles of nature…there was a grove of fully grown evergreens, formal estate gardens, rolling wildflowers gardens, and natural, untended areas. Throughout the entire park, man-made streams flowed and the whole was dotted with fountains, reflecting pools, bridges, and sculptures which had been added through the years.

The two wandered around aimlessly for over an hour. They were crossing a Chinese-style bridge when Naruto looked up at the sky.

"Oh, look at the stars, Shika," he said. "They're so much clearer out here than even when I'm looking outside at home."

"Yeah, you can't have all that other light around or you will miss them," Shikamaru replied as his arm slipped around Naruto's waist.

He pulled the blonde boy close to him and kissed him. He continued to kiss Naruto, kissing his face, chin, and throat as his hands moved about the boy's body…one hand sliding down between Naruto's legs and the other moving up and running through the soft, blonde hair. Naruto moaned at the other's touch, letting himself be overcome by the sensations he was feeling.

Shikamaru sunk downward on his heels, pushing the hoodie up to expose part of Naruto's belly. He began kissing him there as one hand snaked up beneath the shorts Naruto was wearing and to where Naruto's growing arousal was. He grasped it firmly in his hand, still kissing him.

"Oohhhh, Shika, I want you right now…" Naruto moaned.

"I can't say no to you," Shikamaru said, laughing as he started to unbutton Naruto's shorts.

"Wait!" Naruto said suddenly, looking all around them. "Not here Shika, someone might see us."

"Hmmm, that's probably true," Shikamaru replied. "In that case, let's find a more secluded spot!"

He jumped up and grabbed Naruto, kissing him deeply on his mouth, their two tongues intertwining momentarily. Shikamaru then grabbed Naruto by the hand and began pulling him after as he started to run across the bridge. The two ran, laughing, over an open field of grass and into a small stand of fully grown maple trees. Within the trees was a large reflecting pool made from black granite and at one end, poised in mid-flight, was a life-sized bronze sculpture of a leaping stag upon a pedestal of the same black granite. Among the water lilies growing in the pool, the two boys could make out the golden flashes of koi swimming through the inky water.

Shikamaru pulled Naruto to him, wrapping him in his arms, and kissing him again. A drop of sweat trickled down from Naruto's temple as they continued kissing in the hot, humid night. This time it was Naruto who went down on his knees in front of Shikamaru, unbutton the jeans and pulling them down around Shikamaru's ankles. His two hands slid upward along Shikamaru's legs, coming to rest on his hips. Shikamaru reached down and pulled his erection through the fly on the boxers he was wearing and gently pushed Naruto forward onto it.

Shikamaru groaned in ecstasy as the warm, wet mouth of his lover took him in fully. Slowly he began moving his hips forward and backward, every movement of Naruto's tongue sending currents of pleasure through his body. He pulled off the sweater he was wearing and threw it onto the ledge of the pool, then placed one hand on the back of Naruto's head and slowly moved in and out of the mouth.

"I want you so badly right now, Naruto," he mumbled lustfully. "Get down on your hands and knees."

Naruto turned around and sunk onto his elbows and Shikamaru let his boxers drop down to his ankles. He crouched down behind Naruto and pulled the other's shorts and boxers down off of his beautiful backside. Shikamaru's tongue sought out Naruto's secret opening and began to pleasure him, kissing and exploring, making everything wet. Soon two fingers were also moving inside of Naruto, as he lay upon the cool grass gasping in arousal.

"I can't take anymore," he moaned. "I want you inside me Shika."

Shikamaru then pressed himself against Naruto, pushing into him completely, making the blonde boy writhe back against him. He then grabbed Naruto's hips and held him while he began to piston himself in and out of the boy. With each thrust, Naruto began to cry out in abandon, moving backwards to meet the forward push of his lover. He reached up with one hand to his own throbbing erection, seeking to give himself release while Shikamaru was still taking him. He soon reached his limit and began writhing and moaning uncontrollably as he had an orgasm. Shikamaru grabbled tighter onto Naruto's hips and quickened his pace, calling out as he too spilled forth his semen, filling Naruto with its warmth.

"I love you, Shikamaru," Naruto whispered.

"You're my whole world…" Shikamaru replied.

The two lay together in the cool grass, Shikamaru still inside Naruto as he gently kissed the back of his neck. After a few moments, Shikamaru sat up and pulled his boxers and pants back on.

"Hey, there's a pub not too far away, let's go have some wine," he said, helping Naruto back into his shorts.

"All right, that sounds good."

The two walked over to the pub, which was only a short distance from where they had made love to each other. The inside was smoky and dimly lit. There was a bar along the far wall and a row of curved, semi-circular booths were built into the wall to their left as they entered. On the right, there were several tables, and a band was playing a somber tune. Pairs of boys sat together at the tables and booths, some danced together slowly near where the band was playing. Shikamaru placed Naruto into the booth closest to the bar and went to get some wine from the bartender. He returned a moment later with two bottles and two glasses, and the two sat together in the booth, Naruto drinking most of a bottle himself. He began to get drowsy and his head drooped against Shikamaru's shoulder.

"I feel so drunk, Shika," he murmured. "I don't usually drink wine…I feel all fuzzy and warm…"

Shikamaru laughed.

"Wine is different than other alcohol, little one," he said. "It sneaks up and takes over you without you even realizing."

He lifted Naruto's chin with his hand and kissed him.

"You look like a demon," he said. "They way your eyes are so blue and gazing at me. I love your eyes."

"I know," Naruto said. "I love you so much, you're adventurous, loving, not dependent upon anyone but yourself….all the things that Sasuke isn't…."

"Don't make yourself sad," Shikamaru said, seeing Naruto frown. "I love how you look when you frown though."

"You shouldn't love me so much…"

"I've loved you when you were thirteen, I love you now, and I'll always love you."

"I need you, Shikamaru," Naruto said suddenly. "I don't know what my life would become without you. I felt so trapped before."

Shikamaru silenced Naruto with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him tightly.

"Time for us to go home," he said.

The effect of the wine on Naruto during the short walk home seemed to multiply, making him feel much warmer than he was, and much more aroused than he should have been. When they were almost back to Shikamaru's building, Naruto's hand moved down between Shikamaru's legs, feeling him and rubbing him through his jeans.

"What have you planned once you have me back to your flat," Naruto said suggestively.

"I think you'll have to wait and find out," Shikamaru said laughing.

Inside the building, as Shikamaru unlocked the door, Naruto began kissing and feeling all over him. Once he had the door open, Shikamaru turned to Naruto, kissed him deeply on his mouth, and pulled him inside the flat.

"Is this what you're after?" he joked.

"Mmmm, that and a lot more…."

Naruto threw himself at Shikamaru, throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him wildly. Shikamaru had become aroused by now and began returning the kissing and let his hands explore Naruto's body. In the dark, they lost their balance and fell to the floor, laughing and grasping at each other as they tried to get up.

"Gah….I don't want to wake up Shino," Shikamaru said. "You better get to my bed, little one."

Naruto tried to wriggle free of Shikamaru's arms and managed to crawl away. As he did so, Shikamaru grabbed ahold of the shorts the boy was wearing. He pulled the shorts and boxers down and off his lover. The now half-naked Naruto lay on the floor, laughing in his drunken state.

"You're so silly, aren't you?" Shikamaru asked as he bent down, lifted Naruto off the floor, and carried him to the bedroom, kissing him and hardly able to wait until he could be once again inside his lover.


	5. Part 5

_**Part Five**_

Naruto grabbed a towel off the rack in the bathroom and quickly wrapped it around his waist. He had just jumped out of the shower because the telephone had started ringing.

"Hey, Naru-chan," Sasuke said.

"Hi, what's up?" questioned Naruto suspiciously.

"I'm really sorry, but would you mind if we went out to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Ohh….no, it's ok," Naruto lied, a tear welling up in his eye.

"I'm really sorry Naru-chan, I'm probabably going to be here until 11:00 and then father wants me to eat at the house…"

"It's fine…but I think I'll go hang out with my friends, Shikamaru and Shino then…I'll probably stay overnight…"

"Ok, I'll make it up to you, I promise," Sasuke said. "Have a good time, I've got to go now."

Naruto began wandering around the large bedroom excitedly after hanging up the telephone. He pulled his backpack out of the closet and put some clothes into it and anything else he thought he might need. He was about to telephone Shikamaru but then noticed how late it was and then decided he should hurry to catch the train…I'll just surprise Shikamaru he thought to himself as he headed out the door.

The bright September sky was clear and beautiful as Naruto walked the few blocks to get to the train station, but there was a definite chill in the air signaling that summer was now over.

The uneventful train ride took almost over an hour to get across the huge city because it was making every stop to take on and discharge all of the people who had just gotten out of work for the day. By the time Naruto reached his destination, it was dark, and he walked the short distance he knew now so well as if he had always known it. All the street vendors had closed up their stalls now and the street had a less cheerful atmosphere than usual.

Naruto climbed the three flights of stairs and walked down the short hallway to get to Shikamaru's apartment. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, walking through and finding the place quite silent and dimly lit.

"Shikamaru….Shino…" he called lightly, but received no reply.

Maybe they are both at work he thought to himself, or maybe Shika is sleeping…

He walked across the living area of the apartment and to Shikamaru's room, opened the door and stopped cold.

On the bed was Shikamaru, and beneath him was a young boy with dark hair and eyes. He had his legs wrapped around Shikamaru's waist, and they were both naked.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru cried out in shock.

"He's hot," the dark-haired boy said turning to look at Naruto. "Do you want to fuck me next?"

Without thinking, Shikamaru backhanded the boy hard across his mouth .

"Get out," Shikamaru said venomously, pushing the boy out of the bed and onto the floor. Naruto turned and started to leave.

"Naruto, wait!" Shikamaru called as the blonde began walking away.

At that moment, Shino opened the door to his room. He had been sleeping but was awakened from the shouting.

"Naruto, come in here," he said.

The blonde boy did as he was told and, as his backpack slipped off his shoulders, he collapsed onto Shino's bed and began crying.

A few minutes later, Shikamaru tried to come into the room after he had taken the dark-haired boy out of the apartment. Shino had locked the door however, and Shikamaru had begun pounding on it, demanding to be let in.

Shino opened the door and grabbed Shikamaru by his shoulders, pushing him across the hall and slamming him against the opposite wall.

"You aren't coming in here, Nara," Shino said. "Leave him alone for now, let him try to process what's happened."

The two stared at each other for a minute before Shikamaru knew Shino was not going to let him through. He pushed Shino's arms off of him.

"Fuck it…whatever," he said and went back into his own room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Shino stood there a moment longer, making sure his roommate knew he was serious, then went back into his room where Naruto was still crying on the bed. Shino sat down next to him, and pulled him up and hugged him tightly.

"You're all right Naruto-chan," he said.

Naruto put his arms around his friend and buried his face in Shino's chest, his tears absorbing into the soft cotton of the tshirt Shino was wearing.

"Why does he lie?" Naruto asked.

"When did he lie to you?"

"He told me he couldn't live without me and that he loved me…"

"He does love you, Naruto-chan," Shino said. "Trust me, I've never seen him act the way he does with you, so I know he loves you. He makes stupid decisions sometimes though."

"You mean he's always had other guys?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying, but I'm also not saying he didn't do anything wrong. He's been with other people only a few times since you've been with him."

Naruto sighed and lay back down on the bed. Shino got up, lifted the covers, and pulled them over Naruto, making him feel snuggly in the chilly air. Then Shino sat down on the opposite end of the bed.

"It's not my place to judge either of you," he began, "and I love you both like brothers, but you should be able to admit that your relationship is pretty complicated."

"Hmmm," Naruto frowned as he thought over what Shino had said. "Maybe I wasn't being fair to Shikamaru either. I mean, I've always had Sasuke to go back to when Shika-kun was at work, and he never once made an issue out of that. I've only been with Sasuke before, so I didn't know what to expect, I guess I was naïve and got carried away with how much I love Shika-kun."

"I know Nara better than anyone, I think," Shino said. "And I know it probably doesn't mean much, but those other guys meant nothing to him. It was just a way for him to get release."

"No, I don't think I have any right to hold that against him, but at the same time, it was so unexpected to find out that way…It hurt so much to see him with someone else. It must be hard to understand, but I really love him more than anyone, but I don't want to hurt Sasuke and I love him so much too…"

"I kind of understand what you're saying, and it is unusual, but I don't think everyone is the same, and each person is unique, so only you will know the right way for you to live your life."

"Thank you, Shino," Naruto said. "You are so good about sorting things out for me."

"I'll always be friends with you no matter what happens. Now, why don't you go to sleep. It's very late now.

The two had been talking for several hours now, and it was past midnight. Naruto snuggled down into the covers and into the soft feather pillow. He was soon asleep and Shino got up and went across the hall to Shikamaru's room.

"Hey," he said when he found his roommate sitting at a small desk in his room.

"I'm so stupid," Shikamaru replied. "He's all I've ever wanted, but then I do this."

"Well, you're an idiot," Shino said smiling. "A lucky idiot though…I think he's all right now, but I'm only going to tell you once, don't go in there, let him come out on his own when he's ready. I'm going to work early this morning, so I'm going to try and sleep for a while."

"Damn it, that's all I wanted was to be more in debt to you, Shino," Shikamaru said. "Thank you though…I thought he was going to leave…"

"Shut up and go to bed," Shino cut off his roommate.

"Yes, Aburame-sama," he replied.

The next morning, Shikamaru's bare feet made a soft padding noise on the tiled kitchen floor as he paced back and forth. He hadn't slept all night and was still worried that Naruto would leave him. He was only wearing the pair of jeans he had put on last night after his lover had taken refuge in Shino's room.

The sun was just barely beginning to lighten the night. He heard Shino leave for work a moment later and considering going to wake up Naruto so they could talk, but then he thought better of it. For some odd reason, he trusted what Shino had told him last night, to wait until Naruto came out on his own.

He didn't have to wait long, as he was making some fresh coffee, he heard the door to Shino's room open. He froze, terrified he would next hear the apartment door open. Instead, heard Naruto come softly into the kitchen. He turned around and gave a small smile.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Naruto replied awkwardly, not sure what he should do and feeling equally like he wanted to run away and run into Shikamaru's arms at the same time.

"Would you like some coffee?" Shikamaru asked. "I've just made it."

"Sure, that sounds nice…"

Naruto sat down at the table as Shikamaru took another cup from the cupboard. He poured out the coffee and put extra sugar and cream into Naruto's as he knew that was the only way the boy would drink coffee. His own he left black.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry I hurt you," Shikamaru began. "I can't believe how stupid I've been about you…"

"It's not all your fault," Naruto interrupted. "I was being naïve about how things work and I expected to much…I can't hold you to a standard that I don't even keep myself…but I can't deny that I was terribly hurt yesterday, and now you're hurt too…"

"It wasn't that we should have had a standard for each other…I just should have been honest and told you certain things…I don't know…it seems like when I'm with you, all I think about it being with you, and I don't think anywhere past the next minute I'm with you."

"That's how I felt too, like nothing else in the world mattered, and we were too caught up with being together and never really talked or thought about the other parts of our lives. I thought about this for hours last night, I couldn't sleep except for about an hour. And I thought about us, and about Sasuke. I'm not being fair to him either, or to you."

"I told you that doesn't matter to me. I'll always be here for you Naruto, whether as your lover or just as your friend. I love you and whatever you offer me is good enough."

Shikamaru came around the table and lifted Naruto from the chair he was sitting in, pulled him close and hugged him tightly. Naruto felt like he was melting into the soft, warm skin of Shikamaru's chest. They held to each other for several moments.

"Oh, Shikamaru, I love you so much," Naruto murmured. "But right now, I need to be alone, and to think, and sort out things. I'm so grateful for you, and I'll come back to you, I don't know as what yet, but I always want you to be a part of my life. These walls have come to be like my own home, maybe even more so sometimes, and that's not something I am willing to give up. I'm going to go soon, but please understand it's not to hurt you.

"I know, little one. I understand. I think we both need to think about ourselves for a little bit, instead of just focusing on the other of us."

He bent down and kissed Naruto softly on his forehead.

"I'm going to go out for a walk, so take your time. I don't want to see you go this time though."

A short while later, Naruto found himself back on the familiar streets outside the building where Shikamaru lived. He looked up at the building and turned and began walking down the street. The sun was now rising high and shining over the whole landscape. He had barely gotten a block away when a long, black Mercedes pulled up to the curb. The darkly tinted window slid down and Sasuke smiled out at his boyfriend.

"Hey, Naru-chan," Sasuke said. "I came by on the odd chance that you might need a ride home."

The startled Naruto stared for a moment in disbelief, then walked around to the passenger side of the car and got in. Sasuke began slowly driving down the street, as Naruto sunk back against the cool leather upholstery and stared blankly out the side window.

"I'm glad I ran into you," Sasuke said. "I stayed all night at the office, and this morning, I went into father's office and demanded to speak to him."

"Oh," Naruto said quietly. "What happened?"

"Give me your hand, Naruto," Sasuke said suddenly. He reached down and picked up the blonde's limp hand, gripped it tightly and rested both on his knee. "I told him I was tired of him punishing me for moving out and living with you, and that I would not be working today so that I could spend the day with you. And I told him if he didn't like it, I would go work for one of his rivals. He was enraged, but didn't say a word, and I just left. That's when I got the idea of maybe picking you up."

Naruto suddenly turned his head to look at Sasuke, surprised at his boldness with his father where previously there had been none. The Mercedes turned a corner and suddenly Naruto's eye caught sight of Shikamaru walking down the sidewalk, head cast down and both hands in his pockets. Naruto sat forward to look at his lover, and watched him as they drove past, turning around in his seat to watch even after they had passed. Then he sunk back down in the seat.

"Sasuke, I need to tell you something," he started to say.

"No you don't Naruto," Sasuke said. "You don't need to tell me anything. I know you're coming back to me now, and it's all right. I'll always be here for you to come back to."

Naruto stared ahead in disbelief….Sasuke had known all along he thought to himself. He must have figured out it was Shikamaru because of how much time he had been spending there.

Sasuke really has loved me all this time, more than I imaged he thought. I've been such a fool. I love Sasuke and Shikamaru. I love them both with all my heart. Maybe it isn't right or maybe I'm broken, but I know I'm alive because I'm in love. And I know I'm alive because I've been hurt, and I've hurt others. I'm not perfect, but I'm alive, and I always want to be alive, and I always want to feel new experiences and new loves and new pain. I've grown so much from knowing both Sasuke and Shikamaru. I was young and silly, and some of me idealistic illusions have been shattered, but that's part of growing. I want to always see what's next for me, and I won't ever stop looking.

Silent tears welled up in Naruto's eyes and slid down his cheeks as they drove on slowly through the familiar streets, as Sasuke continued holding Naruto's hand. Naruto loved these streets because they had brought him to Shikamaru, but now they were taking him away from his lover. He looked out the window, watching as the buildings slipped slowly past, enjoying the way the sun shone on them, making them seem new and beautiful.

I'll find my way back to you he thought, I'll never stop loving.

**FIN**


End file.
